Gratitude
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: After the foiled robbery, bombing, and another attempted bombing, Emily ponders on the past day as she watches her "family" at the spontaneous wedding. Season 7 Finale spoilers. An extra scene that should have happened at the end.


_After the foiled robbery, bombing, and another attempted bombing, Emily ponders on the past day as __she watches her "family" at the spontaneous wedding. Season Finale spoilers. An extra scene that should have happened at the end. _

_Disclaimer: I love all of the characters, but alas, I have no sort of ownership towards them even though Prentiss and I share the same first name and I've had a crush on Spencer Reid/Matthew Gray Gubler since his debut. If I did have any ownership, Gideon would at the very least make a reappearance in the show._

* * *

Emily sat alone at the table with a plate of half-eaten wedding cake sitting in front of her. She again looked around at all of the simple yet beautiful decorations illuminating the perfect little wedding and the handful of guests surrounding the makeshift dance floor. She had to admit, Rossi certainly knew how to put together a wonderful surprise celebration in only a day's notice.

_I wonder if Dave has ever considered being an event planner for his retirement._ Emily mused with a small smile. She watched as Dave stood with Erin Strauss, both of them laughing at some story he must have told. Emily was glad to see a smile on the tough woman's face for once. Emily turned toward the middle of the dance floor to see Derek and Penelope having a blast doing their own dance moves. Not too far off, Aaron and Beth watched the energetic pair with wide grins while swaying back and forth in each other's arms. Beth buried her face in Aaron's shoulder for a brief moment before she had a 6 year old tugging at her arm. Beth met to his level before nodding. Jack took each of Kate's and his dad's hands to join in their circle. Reid was off to the side with Henry, no doubt showing off his simple magic tricks to his gleeful godson. Will danced slowly with his new mother-in-law and a bit of a nervousness evident.

Emily couldn't help but smile at everyone so happy and more relaxed after the stressful and dangerous events that had taken place only the day before. Frowning, Emily looked down at her plate and twirled her fork slowly as she thought back to how close she was to dying again not once, but twice in a day. She knew the daily dangers she was faced with in her line of work, but it could never remove the fear that she kept hidden deep inside herself. The only thing that kept her going like this was knowing how many lives she helped to save.

Emily glanced up to notice JJ walking in her direction, the bride's wide white dress trailing daintily behind her. The blonde took a seat next to her.

"Emily, why are you over here alone?" JJ asked, "What has you down?"

Emily inwardly cringed, hating herself for feeling down and showing it to who had become her best friend at her wedding.

"A lot on my mind from yesterday I guess."

JJ smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I never gave you my congratulations," Emily added quickly with a small smile.

JJ's face lit up momentarily as she gently took her best friend's hands in her own.

"Thank you, but I could never be grateful enough for all that you've done. You risked your life to save Will's. Thank you so much for bringing him back to me."

Emily smiled with watery eyes as she tightly squeezed her friend's hands. JJ let go and pulled Emily into an embrace. The women had been through so much together that only increased their friendship. Emily thought of replying that it was no big deal, but seeing that tender look in JJ's eyes, she had to blink away her own impending tears.

"I'm glad to have stopped it in time."

JJ gave Emily another wide smile as the blonde patted the brunette's hand. "Thank you and I'm so grateful that you are alright too."

The two continued to sit in silence except for the slow background music while lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are these two beautiful ladies alone back here and not enjoying the party?"

The women turned to see Will approach them. He leaned over and gave his bride a peck before placing his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and clasped her hand in his. Will turned to Emily gave her a warm smile.

"Emily, I will never forget how you refused to give up on me even when I told you to save yourself. You gave me a chance to be with my family again and I will be forever in debt to you."

Emily nodded, finding no words to say at the moment. The music gradually changed to a more face-paced aura. Laughter filled the air and the three turned to the immediate source. Henry had his hands locked with his grandmother's and swayed them back and forth. The little blonde boy turned towards his parents with a wide, energetic smile. JJ'S mother also looked over at the bride and groom with just as much enthusiasm spread across her face as her grandson's. JJ laughed and stood up with her husband.

"It looks like we'd better get back over there before they take away all the fun." Will added.

Emily watched the pair walk off, hand in hand, to return with the rest. JJ turned around for a moment to gesture her friend to join them. Emily hesitantly stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Most of the people here she has known and come to trust over the years as they woven their way into her life as her family, never leaving her alone. Another pang struck at her heart. Was she ready to give up on them for a higher position in Interpol as her old boss had offered her? Emily slowly continued on, rubbing her arm while feeling suddenly out of place. A hand tapped her shoulder. Turning around, Emily faced the young genius who gave her a genuine smile and a hand outstretched.

"Care to join me?" Reid asked. Emily sighed before returning the smile and accepting his invitation.

For the rest of the night, Emily put aside her impending thoughts to just enjoy the blissful evening. As Derek now smoothly rocked her back and forth, earning a laugh from her, she caught a glimpse of Aaron giving her a smile, glad to see her finally enjoying herself. Emily looked around at the rest of her team and knew that no matter what happened after this night, she would always keep in contact with her family.

* * *

_Alright, please leave a comment on what you thought of this piece. I've been to plenty or wedding receptions considering the amount of older siblings I have and extended family so I think I got those parts down. After watching the finale, it irked me to write something that was obviously missing at the end. I watched it again and tried to fit it into the actual show. I really hope they don't get rid of Prentiss again or anyone else on the team. Each is perfect. ;) _


End file.
